1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to forklift-type vehicles and, more particularly, to overhead guard assemblies for said vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention relates to guard assemblies used on industrial vehicles such as forklift trucks and the like. The use of overhead guard surfaces to protect operators of forklift vehicles from falling material is well known. Use of such surfaces in connection with such vehicles is necessary as the vehicles are often used to elevate heavy and/or bulky materials above the head of the operator of the vehicle.
Many types of commonly used guard assemblies include a fixed horizontal surface extending over the area in which the operator sits or stands. This can create a problem in the case of electrically powered forklifts, as these vehicles often have a bulky, heavy battery situated generally centrally of the vehicle. It is often desirable to remove the battery for purposes of maintenance, etc., but a fixed guard assembly overlying the battery area can interfere with the quick and simple removal of the battery.
Previous guard assemblies have approached the problem in various ways. Such prior designs include guards which pivot to the side of the vehicle, guards which pivot rearwardly or forwardly of the vehicle, and a unitary construction involving a combination battery case, counterweight and overhead guard. See, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,121 and 3,721,353.